Five
by Bullet in the Brainpan- Squish
Summary: Five All Hallow's Eves, One love. Written for FLOL's Halloween contest. IchiHime


**A/N: Halloween is easily my most favorite holiday. But for some reason, I couldn't think of anything to write. This is a little abstract I guess, but just take into consideration that this is the same day in five lifetimes. All of this happens on All Hallow's Eve. **

**Disclaimer: I seriously wish I owned Bleach, because Half-naked Kenpachi wouldn't be half-naked. OH! I'd also have me Ashisogi jizo as a pet. He's so CUTE!**

* * *

It's the end of the 10th month and she's steps into his world for the first time. She annoyed and he's amused, and she demands to know why he keeps taking the things she loves. He laughs and simply states that it's his duty. He takes them to the underworld so that she may rise them up again. She glares, but it is not a hot glare and it amuses him even more.

But between them blooms a love so pure that it burns away everything bad around them. He is Death and She is Life and they are two pieces of the same whole.

This is the _**first**__._

---

He's annoyed. It's a stupid masquerade party and he must attend. He's wearing a stupid cloth mask because that is what all good noble sons must wear, and the fact that his sister threatened him if he didn't. He steps into the crowded palace hall, attempting to be unnoticed because he is unmarried and he's too old to be. Every noble mother has been foisting their daughters upon him and it annoys him to no end.

He's unprepared for the image before him, the perfect woman perched on the throne, her hair piled gracefully on top of her head. He's unprepared for crystal gray eyes that seem to pierce through him and make him feel as if she can see his very soul, every piece. He's unprepared for the love that blossoms in his heart at first sight of her.

She is a princess and he is a knight, and it is destiny that they meet, for this is the _**second. **_

---

She cries into her pillow as the bombs go off overhead. The war was here and she hates every moment of it. She tries all she can to save people, she does her work well, but she can't save everyone, and it pains her heart. There is nothing she can do, nurse or not, and it drives her to madness.

But the new doctors arrive today and something makes her go to greet them. She is sad from the war, the blood and deaths taking away her naiveties, but she goes anyways, because something tells her too.

She sees him for the first time, the new doctor stationed at her hospital, with the near dead eyes and the dark scowl. He's handsome beyond compare, but it's not that that makes her want to speak to him, makes her want to kiss him. He looks up at her, and their eyes meet, and they are lost.

The _**third**_ ends amidst the bombs.

---

He didn't want to come today, it's not his idea of fun, but he must because he's new and he has to make a good impression. It's the day of dance, the annual celebration of fall where the geisha dance and the world seems like all is well. He does enjoy watching the dancing, but he is easily annoyed with the men he must greet and it is likely it will not end well.

Today is different though. He doesn't know why, but something new will happen, something that will change his life forever. It doesn't become clear until his business partner leans over and whispers about the new Maiko who would be dancing today. The woman walks on stage, and he is completely taken with her. He knows then that he must have her, no matter what the cost, no matter how long. She was his the moment she stepped on stage.

The _**fourth**_ begins with a strum of a samisen and dip of a fan.

---

Rage is building as the Gargantua opens, and he steps through, intent on his mission. He doesn't know why they've taken her, but he knows that he will get her back. She is his, though he can't admit it aloud, and the sorry bastards can't have her. He runs, prepared to kill for her return.

The battles wear on him, and he dies once, only to be brought back by her. He keeps fighting, keeps killing, his temper raising when they steal her again. This time when he fights, he dies again, but he hears her scream in pain and fear and he rises to fight for her, even if he is a monster. He will protect her, there is no doubt of that, and he will do anything for her. He will become anything for her.

She is Life and he is Death, and as a circle is never broken and it has no end, their love is the same. This is the _**fifth**_, but never the last.


End file.
